


Here, Together

by emilyinhalf



Series: glitradora au smut [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyinhalf/pseuds/emilyinhalf
Summary: Adora, Catra, and Glimmer have sex. That's it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: glitradora au smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849933
Comments: 13
Kudos: 139





	Here, Together

Adora opened the doors into the Queen's chambers. Glimmer and Catra followed her in, and Adora closed the door behind them, locking it tight. 

“Now...” Adora started, but she could barely turn around before her wives were on her. Glimmer teleported into her arms and started kissing her, while Catra closed in and started teasing her neck with kisses and bites. Adora lost her thoughts as Glimmer's tongue entered her mouth. Adora groaned into the queen's mouth as Catra gently bit into her neck, sharp teeth digging in enough to leave marks, but not break the skin.

“The bed,” Adora gasped as she pulled her lips off Glimmer. Catra's teeth still grazed her neck. “Let's move to the bed.”

Glimmer and Catra complied, but didn't loosen their grip on Adora, moving with her as she made her way to the bed. Adora dropped Glimmer on the mattress, and playfully pushed Catra down too.

“Let's get you out of those clothes,” Adora hummed. She helped Glimmer out of her top, followed by Catra. Adora looked down at her wives. Glimmer wore a lacy purple bra over her bust, while Catra's small breasts were free. Adora ran her right hand through the hair on Catra's chest, and gently enveloped one of Catra's tits. Adora's left hand reached behind Glimmer, quickly finding and undoing the clasp of her bra. Adora threw the bra behind her, and took a moment to marvel at her wives.

“Your turn.” Catra purred, as she leaned forward. She started to undo the buttons of Adora's shirt, and Glimmer followed by slowly kissing down Adora's torso. Adora took off her shirt and pulled off her sports bra. Glimmer stood on her tiptoes to kiss Adora. Their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Catra gently teased Adora's neck with her teeth, lightly nipping and dragging her teeth across soft skin.

Catra moved her hand down into Adora's pants. A shiver ran through Adora as Catra's fingers slipped under her underwear. She moaned into Glimmer's mouth, and her hips pressed forward it Catra's hand. She pulled away from them, and caught her breath.

“Okay.” She took a moment to focus herself. She stood up from her needy wives. “Take your pants off.”

Catra and Glimmer complied, eager to continue. Adora helped them out of their shoes and pants, and finished undressing herself. 

She ran her hands across their bodies, feeling every part of them. Adora's right hand traced the soft curves of Glimmer's body. Her left hand ran true Catra's fur, feeling lean muscles underneath. Adora leaned in to kiss Glimmer, their tongues intertwining. She pulled away, and met Catra's lips. Catra's sharp teeth grazed Adora's lips as she pulled away.

“Wait, just a second.” Adora said, stepping back from her lovers. She held out her hand. A burst of light formed before her, and her sword materialized in her hand. Adora concentrated her energy, and focused on a new form for her weapon. With another flash of light, what was a sword was now a harness.

Adora pulled on the harness as her wives watched. Adora always enjoyed the looks on their faces when she did this. Catra's eyes were always hungry, and Glimmer tended to bite her lip in anticipation. Adora focused her magic again, and began to form a dildo.

“Tell me when it's the size you want” Adora asked, slowly increasing the size of her magic strap. 

“What do you say, Sparkles?” Catra asked, once it had reached her preferred size. “Is that good for you?”

“Hmm, that's perfect,” Glimmer responded, licking her lips.

Adora was more than ready to pamper her wives. Adora squatted at the edge of the bed, so her hands could easily touch both of her lovers. 

With her right hand, she began to tease Glimmer's clit, gently circling it with two fingers. The queen gasped, and pushed her hips forward. Adora alternated between circular and up-and-down motion, earning soft moans from Glimmer.

Adora's left hand wrapped around Catra's shaft. Adora's thumb teased the hood of the catgirl's cock, and she began to slowly stroke up and down.

“I love you both,” Adora hummed as she felt her wives in her hands “I love you so much.”

“Adora...” Glimmer gasped as the blond's fingers traced up and down her lower lips “I love you too.”

“Oh my gods,” Catra purred “Please... can you stop teasing us.”

Adora keep up her motions, both her hands getting slick from both her wives' growing arousal. Her right hand moved up and down Glimmer's lower lips, and continued to tease the nub under her hood. The blonde felt the heat rising in her wife's crotch.

Adora's left hand moved up and down Catra's shaft, drawing soft mewling out of her. She kept her movements slow, teasing the head with her thumb. Each stroke was met with a twitch and a soft gasp from Catra.

“Pl-please” Glimmer's voice was weak, desperate. “Adora...”

Adora leaned down to whisper something into Catra's ear, who eagerly responded. 

The catgirl moved herself to straddle the queen. Catra's lip met Glimmer's, a rough tongue colliding with a sweet, soft one. They savored each other's tasted, eagerly exploring each other's mouths. Catra caught Glimmer's bottom lip with her teeth as the pulled away.

“Are you okay with this?” Catra asked.

“Gods, yes.” Glimmer gasped. “Please, I want you inside me.”

Catra complied, and received an approving gasp from her queen. Her cock met little resistance, and entered Glimmer's wet sex. Glimmer let out a gasp. The walls of the queen's pussy gripped around Catra, who let out a soft moan.

Adora applied lube to her strap, and used her hand to coat the whole dildo. With two fingers, Adora began to gently massage circles around Catra's rim. The catgirl's tail slowly brushed across the blonde's torso. Adora felt resistance as she probed Catra with a single finger. 

“Are you okay?” Adora asked

“I'm good,” Catra grunted. “Keep going.”

It didn't take long for Catra to open up, and Adora slipped her finger in, earning a quiet mewl from Catra. With another finger, Catra was ready for Adora. The blonde eased hers strap in, and Catra eagerly accepted her, clenching tight around the shaft. Adora place her strong hands on Catra's hips, and held firm

Adora and Catra both thrusting slowly. Their pace was uneven at first, but they eventually found their rhythm. Glimmer and Catra had their arms wrapped tightly around each other. In between moans, the brought their mouths together, eager tongues clashing. Adora kept her focus, biting her lip and watching her wives before her. 

“F-fuck, Adora” she moaned, her tail trashing against her wife's hard torso. “Gods, you're so good at this.”

“Aaah!” Glimmer let out a gasp, balling her fists into the fur on Catra's back. She was barely able to form a full though. “Catra... A-Adora... You're so good...”

Adora steadied her breathing, and started thrusting harder an deeper. Catra let out a another mewl, and pressed her face into Glimmer's shoulder. Sharp teeth dug into soft flesh, and Glimmer groaned in a mixture or pleasure and pain. 

Adora leaned forward, pressing herself into Catra's back and kissing her neck.

“Are you almost there?” Adora asked between breaths. Neither of her wives could speak, only responding with nods and affirmative moans. 

Glimmer let out a moan with each thrust, and held tight to Catra. Catra was purring, the vibrations traveling through both her wives. Adora's breathing was steady and determined.

Finally, the ball of tension in Glimmer's abdomen exploded. She gasped sharply, and went silent as she lost her breath. Her neck bent back, pressing her head into the bed. Convulsion rippled through her whole body, and she dug her hands into Catra's back. Finally, she caught her breath, and let out a long moan. She was caught in a moment of pure ecstasy, and it seemed to last a life-time.

As Catra felt her wife come under her, she found he own release. With a grunt, she felt her balls retract and her cock twitch. Her warm fluid began to fill her wife, which leaked as Catra continued to thrust weakly. Catra's claws grazed Glimmer's back as the brunette held her queen tighter.

Adora's strap dematerialized, and she collapse onto Catra's back. She kissed her wife's furry shoulders gently. Adora's hands found Glimmer's sides, and slowly brushed up and down them. The three women laid together for a few moments, running their hands across each other's bodies.

“I'm so glad I'm with you,” Glimmer finally spoke, softly. “I couldn't ask for anyone better.”

“I love you too,” Catra purred, kissing Glimmer's shoulder.

“I'm the luckiest woman on Etheria,” Adora hummed, as she pressed herself into Catra's back.

Adora lifted herself off of her wives, and the three of them migrated to the center of the bed. Adora was in the middle, with an arm around both of her wives. Glimmer laid on the right, and Catra laid on the left The blonde's hands brushed up and down her lovers' sides, exploring Glimmer's soft curves, and running through Catra's fur.

Glimmer leaned in to kiss Adora's neck, tasting her her sweat. The queen gently nibbled at the blonde's neck. Catra attacked from the other side, her fangs gently grazing Adora's vulnerable flesh. Adora sighed softly as her wives teased her. She felt a soft hand snake down her body, towards her crotch.

Glimmer's hand followed Adora's abs, tracing her dark happy trail to the bush above her wet pussy. Glimmer finger circled the blonde's clit. Adora gasped, and grabbed her wife's hand.

“Adora...” Glimmer sighed. “You're so good to us, please let us take care of you.”

“I...” Adora's voice was weak. “Okay...”

Adora gave up any sense of control. Glimmer's fingers slowly ran up and down her lower lips. Glimmer slipped two fingers into Adora, and curled them upwards. Adora gasped at the rush of sensations, but Glimmer cut her off with a kiss. Glimmer's sweet tongue invaded the blonde's mouth, who took it with pleasure.

While Adora was distracted by Glimmer, Catra made her way in between Adora's legs. A rough tongue ran up the length of Adora's pussy, causing her to moan into Glimmer's mouth. The queen pulled away, giving Adora a perfect view of the women between her legs. Catra looked at Adora with hungry eyes, her tongue eagerly exploring Adora.

Glimmer continued to pump her hooked fingers inside Adora. The queen planted kisses all over the blonde's breasts. Glimmer's soft mouth met Adora's nipple, and her tongue circled it with hunger.

Catra's tongue flicked between Adora's lower lips. Adora let out a husky gasp, and placed a hand on Catra's head. The brunette traced her tongue up and down Adora's folds. The queen's fingers moved in and out, as the catgirl's mouth teased Adora.

It wasn't long until Adora reached her climax. Her thighs tighten around Catra's head, who didn't protest. Adora contracted around Glimmer's fingers, and tremors shot though her body. Her hands gripped in the bed sheets, almost tearing the fabric. Glimmer and Catra both continued their motions as Adora silently writhed. 

Adora's convulsions finally stopped, and her wives pulled away from her. Catra looked at Adora checking her breath then gave Glimmer a satisfied look. The queen returned the glance. Glimmer licked her fingers clean of her wife's fluids, and drew Catra into a kiss.

They pulled away, and looked at Adora, who was still catching her breath, and unresponsive.

“Shit, Sparkles.” Catra purred. “I think we broke her.”

Glimmer giggled, and pulled herself up along side Adora.

“Hey, there.” Glimmer hummed, placing a hand on the blonde's cheek. “You good?”

“Hmm,” Adora sighed, cradling Glimmer's hand with her own. “Yeah, really good.”

“I would hoped so,” Catra purred from in between Adora's legs 

Catra moved up to Adora's other side, and caressed the muscular body of her wife. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra and Glimmer, holding them tight. The three women laid silently in the afterglow for a few moments. What seemed like hours passed, as they held each other, never wanting to let go. Glimmer's hand rested on top of Catra's hand on Adora's stomach.

“I love you both. I love you so much.” Adora finally broke the silence. “I'm never going to leave you. Never.”

“We know,” Glimmer said, kissing Adora's neck. “We're always going to be here for you.”

“Adora... Glimmer...” Catra's voice was vulnerable. “Thank you so much, for everything you've given me. I never thought I'd ever be this happy.”

Adora was here. Catra was here. Glimmer was here. 

They were all here, together.

And that would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Please let me know how I could improve my writing.


End file.
